The Broken Three
by xXXTheBookThiefXXx
Summary: The 149th annual Hunger games are starting quickly. Ryker walking in as a District 2 career already has the plan in mind. He may be lethal but other tributes in the arena might change his perceptive. Fighting may not entirely be the answer to the games, but letting his guard down might cost him his life. Fighting in a arena with deadly traps and turns, will he survive?
1. The Games Begin

I peer out the window and see the hovercraft land. My stylist Lucifer informed me that he would escort me out when instructed. I put on a white t-shirt and slip on my black pants. As I pull myself up I see my reflection in the mirror. My caramel skin, my dark brown eyes, my short black hair, a weird appearance for someone from District Two. I always thought to myself that this was easy, and I could dominate these games, but now it hits me. This is the real deal, no turning back now. The tributes are being put into the hovercraft according to district. Since I'm in District 2, I go after District 1 tributes.

"Ryker!" I hear someone call in the distance.

I shift my body to find Fiona standing there motionless. She is the female tribute from my district, and we've been close friends. We've been to school together, done mischief together, we even volunteered together.

"Fiona, hey!" I begin to say. "You ready for this?"

"No. I mean yes. kind of. Maybe?" Fiona says nervously. "Are we in an alliance?"

"Of course. Friends forever right?" I say forcing a smile.

"Yeah. For how long though?" She questions.

The sliver metal door slides open revealing Lucifer. His hair covered in pink hair spray, his eye lashes extended, his lips covered in blue lipstick. He wears dozens by dozens of jewelry on his neck, wrists, and ears. His eyes connect with mine. He claps his hand three times quickly, and points his finger to me.

"Come. Time to go." He says.

I nod and hug Fiona. I slowly turn away and nudge myself forward. The time has come, and my fate is now chosen by my decisions. The door once again slides open and I walk down yellow painted stairs. The noise from the hovercraft is the most absurd and irritating noise that you could ever imagine hearing. Quickly putting my hands over my ears I am once again forced forward, but this time by Lucifer. Walking faster I notice three peacekeepers ahead of me. There white guns are hooked on there belts and there faces are drained with no expression

Lucifer enters the hovercraft first quickly followed by me. I see the tributes from District one sitting down quietly with there stylists. All eyes are focused on me. Gloria and Colton I think was there names. They asked us for an alliance about the first week of training but Fiona thankfully turned them down. They seem shady and not trustable. Lucifer greets the other stylists on the hovercraft, I'm suggesting they all know each other. Minutes after Fiona enters with the District three tributes. Now I know I accepted an alliance from District three tributes. They seem smart and very intelligent. Nia and Grayson I believe were there names. I give them a quick smile as they enter.

Once all the tributes have entered the gates are closed. Everything is secured and the games are about to begin. The ride to the arena is silent. The only sound that echoes around is the sound of trackers being implanted in our arms by peacekeepers. Which aren't entirely peaceful. The tributes share quick glances of eye contact then shift away. The only people I fear at the moment are Gloria and Colton maybe, and Erin and Cy from District 4. Those are the other careers that we didn't accept an alliance request from. Since were from 2 we get more career experience than 1 and 4 do. Makes us either deadly or an ally.

Once the hovercraft dropped all of us off, myself and Lucifer entered our specific district 2 room. Were currently under the arena, but we get at least two minutes to get our uniforms on, and say quick goodbyes. Fiona is in the room left probably as nervous as I am. I start to put on my uniform. I start putting on a dark blue leather under armor with the number 2 in the top left corner. Given simple underwear, tight black pants are added. A blue belt seals them both together.

"Suggesting from the type of stuff these guys are making you wear, I propose that it is either a swamp or a dessert." Lucifer suggests.

"Either one of them would be fine, I can take it." I respond.

He nods and embraces me.

"Good Luck" He says shedding a tear. "Good luck indeed."

I enter my launch tube and the pedestal rises. I catch a glimpse at the sky and all I see arising from the pedestal is water. Deep, Deep, Water.

"Oh crap" I mutter to myself. "Fiona where are you!"

The cornucopia is made out of gold and in the mouth of it lay weapons, food, supplies, everything needed to survive. I see Fiona three tributes away from me on my right. I give her a nod to run toward the center and she points to a sliver bow. It is going to be hers because she is so fast. The countdown appears.

"Let the 149th Annual hunger games begin!" Head game maker Conrad announces.

Going down from ten, I stay focused on the throwing knives I spot. I'm at the edge of the pedestal ready to dive into the water. I was taught how to swim when I was around 10, and left it alone until now. It looks like the cornucopia is placed on stone. A circle of water surrounds it then there is mud surrounding that. Then which looks like a swamp. Lucifer was correct. The pedestals circle around the cornucopia, but then I get back to reality. As soon as the gong sounds.


	2. Cornucopia Bloodbath

The deep green water spreads across my eyes. The water is unclear enough that I can't spot the bottom. I keep swimming faster and faster until my legs start to burn. Then I reach my hand onto the stone rocks and slam it down. I quickly pull myself up and spot the knives. Quickly, I grab the green bag with about twenty throwing knives within it. I see a tribute climbing up the stone rocks and I fling my knife into his eye. The scene of the gushing blood pouring out was terrifying. Shifting my body around I spot Fiona grabbing her bow.

"Cover that side. I got this one." She screams.

I pull out another knife and swing it into a district 6 tribute's arm. His arm skin is dangling from his elbow. He screams for help, but another one of my knives hits his legs which led him to bleed to death. The scene of the bloodbath is chaotic, dead bodies floating in the water and some tributes still standing on there pedestals. They can't swim, which is a death wish for somebody to just come over and get a free kill.

"Where is Grayson and Nia?" I shout over to her.

"Look!" She shouts pointing at three people fighting.

"Oh god." I mutter and swim over.

Seeing Grayson and Nia fighting another guy is a red flag. They can't fight, but the reason why we choose them is because they got the brains.

"Grayson! Nia! Swim towards me!" I shout to them.

Nia starts doggie paddling over but Grayson stays in place.

"He can't swim! He doesn't know how! He is just keeping himself afloat." She stated.

I swim over to him and try to stab the tribute fighting him. I read the corner of her shirt and it says 5. The girl from 5 seems very fierce and determined to kill Grayson. While keeping myself above water I throw a knife over and it meets its target. It connects with the girl from 5's elbow and splits it in half. Her dead limbs float above the water. I grab Grayson and force him on my shoulders. We swim back to the cornucopia to meet Fiona and Nia there. Fiona keeps shooting her arrows at tributes who are at there pedestals.

"Got him and killed her in the process." I say to Fiona.

"Thank you." Nia says.

Lifting him onto the stone I get sucked underwater. I open my eyes but see nothing until I look at a tribute trying to drown me. But not any tribute, it's Colton. Trying to get air I keep popping my head above water. Fiona is trying to aim her arrow at him but has no luck, but every time I pop up I see her trying harder. I can't reach my knives since it's somewhere in the water. Then I punch with all my might into his chest and then I am released. Swimming to the surface I pop up seeing Colton swimming to the mud beach. Fiona is reaching her hand out to grab me, and she pulls me up. The cannons can be heard in the distance. The bloodbath started to die down, and it seemed quiet afterwards.

"I counted seven." says Nia.

"Okay, let's stay here and collect everything we can." I start to say. "Then let's head out and make shelter."

Nia and Grayson collect food while Fiona and I get enough weapons for each of us. I gave a spear and a sword to Grayson and a knife to Nia. Fiona has a bow with a lot of arrows. I grab an extra pack of throwing knives since I dropped the other ones in the water.

"How much food did you guys get?" I asked

"Enough to keep us alive for about...11 days with no starvation." Grayson expects. "We got pure water that will probably last us for a week."

"If this game goes on that long.." Fiona comments.

"Let's go. Grayson get on my back. We need to swim to the mud beach." I demand.

The mud beach isn't far away but we need to get out of the cornucopia space and into the swamp.

"Colton and Gloria are probably hiding within the mud beach perimeter. We need to pass quick and reach the swamp." Nia says. "If we don't hurry they could catch us. The only competition they got is between you both."

I dive into the water with Grayson on my back and Fiona swims in front of us. Nia slowly catches up behind, gasping hard. Her brown hair looks dull in the water and her grey eyes start to doze out here and then. When our feet reach the mud beach I look back. The nice greenish water is turned red from the blood of many victims. The mud beach surrounds the pool in a circle. Like a border on a painting. The swamp is near and we quickly enter it. Nia reaches the beach and slips on the mud, and all of us can't resist laughing. But laughter seems pointless in a place like this...


	3. The Beasts

Pushing vines and stepping on wet grass was the least of our problems. We keep running for about a mile until Nia demands to have a rest. Fiona and I are use to running miles, but seemed Nia and Grayson didn't like the idea of it. We eventually find a decent place to set up camp. Under a swamp tree, surrounded by tall grass to hide our location. We chop off the tall leaves around the tree and place down vines to cover the dirt. Nia lays on the vine mat for a while.

"I'll take first watch." I tell Nia.

"Then I'm going to sleep too." Grayson adds.

"Okay, Fiona and I will keep you both safe." I insure them.

Grayson seems a little shaken at the thought of him sleeping with careers watching him. Nia seems comfortable though, I think she is the only one that trusts us. Grayson hands his round black glasses to me and he lays next to Nia on the vine mat. Fiona has a arrow loaded in her bow and facing the tall grass for intruders. I face Nia and Grayson sleeping somewhat peacefully on the vines. It seems around 2:00pm, Noon perhaps.

A couple of minutes pass and Fiona and I hear something rumble in the grass. Fiona pulls back her arrow ready to fire.

"Who's there?" She calls out.

"_Get him the heck off of me_!" We hear some boy say in the distance.

"_What can I do? Your on your_ _own." _Another girl tribute shouts.

"Let's go get them." Fiona suggests.

"No. We must stay here with them. If they come our way, we will get them. It could be a trap." I inform Fiona.

A growl and a hiss echoes around us. First a growl, a deep gruesome growl. Then a hiss, from a angry tiger or lion.

"Grayson get up! Nia now!" I yell.

A unfamiliar beast prowls from the tall grass and tackles Fiona. I pick out a knife and release it into the mutation's abdomen. Another mutation lunges over and lands on Nia. Scratching and ripping her face apart. Fiona releases the arrow and it strikes the mutation in the stomach.

"Run!" I shout. "There going to get us!"

The mutations one by one following us in a pattern. One behind the other. They wear grey fur with a tiger, or a cat's face. They have legs like a wolf, and a body like a pit bull. Fiona and I take turns, turning and shooting them one by one while letting Grayson and Nia lead the way. Fiona's sliver arrows never miss her target and my knives always reach there spot. It seems no matter how many we kill, they keep reappearing. It's no use, so I decide to sprint to a tree. Grayson finds a sturdy tree and starts to climb it with Nia. Another tree is diagonally away from it. I choose to climb it quickly and the one behind it is climbed my Fiona. We each rush to make it to the top of the wet trees. There leaves are soaked with swamp water and smell like a sewer. The mutations stick there claws into the woods trying to climb but they fail. We decide to stay here for a while, due to the terrible disaster.

While the mutations still howl and hiss I glance over to where Nia and Grayson who are in there tree. Grayson gently touches Nia's face to expect the wound the mutation gave her. A four claw scratch was applied on her left side of her face. It looked terrible, her face was soon painted red with blood. I quickly grab a med kit from one of my bags and throw it over.

"Thank you!" Grayson calls back!

Then minutes pass and Grayson gets furious.

"I can't heal her! I can't see anything! I forgot my glasses back there." He shouts in frustration.

There probably destroyed from the feet of mutations. I give Nia a quick shrug and let Grayson attempt to heal Nia again. With no hope eventually, Fiona finds time to take a nap with all the howling going on. I can't resist taking one either, so I let my body go and fall asleep. In a tree, with deadly monsters below me.


	4. Trust Issues

I wake up hours later and the mutations that were below us were gone. I look over at Fiona then over to Nia and Grayson. They are all sleeping. Nia is cuddled up with Grayson and the way Fiona sleeps seems uncomfortable. Her bow is wedged in her stomach and her pack of arrows are laying over her face. Her bags are hanging from her feet, tugging her down here and then. Nia's face still hasn't made any progress in healing, seems Grayson failed.

"Nia!" I whisper.

Darkness grows as the day turns to night.

"Nia!" I whisper louder. "Wake up! Nia!"

Her eyes slowly open and they focus on me.

"Come on. Lemme fix your face." I tell her.

We both climb down our trees slowly and carefully. She brings the med kit with her, and I am positive I can fix her up. Healing was one of the courses you take in the career academy. I open the box and quickly find alcohol and a few bandages.

"First I'm going to clean the wound then bandage it up." I insure her. "It shouldn't hurt as much, most of it is started to fill back together."

She seems more relived that I filled her with good news. I pour some alcohol into my hands and gently place it on her face. We make eye contact and I can see she feels pain. I rub some in, and take more.

"Just one more time." I say.

I rub the alcohol in and it starts to fizz white bubbles. Nia starts screaming and freaking out.

"What the hell is this? Your trying to kill me! Stop! Grayson get up! He's killing me!" She shouts with all her might.

"No shh! shh! It's working! It's going to fizz like that!" I try to shut her up. "The fizzling means its working correctly. It is clearing bacteria and germs out so it doesn't get infected."

The fizzling eventually fades and her cut seals up. She feels her face and doesn't feel pain. I quickly attach a bandage and look up to see Fiona and Grayson staring at me with question.

"What's going on here, Ryker?" Fiona says with curiosity. "Trying to secretly kill an ally?"

"No. I'm healing her face. Look." I show them her face. "The marks are gone. Like magic."

I didn't seem so convincing so Nia quickly covered for me, saying she flipped out because she didn't know about the healing process. She gives me a quick nod. Once again nobody believes what I say. It's not like anything changed. Nobody trusts me here or at my home. I just don't give any expression and the anthem appears. The fallen tributes are being presented in the sky.

_District 5 Female_

_District 5 Male_

_District 6 Male_

_District 8 Male_

_District 9 Male_

_District 10 Female_

_District 10 Male_

The anthem then ends. Seven tributes are dead leaving seventeen more alive.

"I killed two of them." I say.

"Ok? And? You want a trophy for it?" Grayson snaps.

I give him a look and ignore him. Fiona joins me in ignoring him. Ever since the mutation attack I don't trust Grayson as much anymore. I could care less if he was dead or alive at this point now. It's just Nia and Fiona who I care about.

"Is your face fine now?" I ask Nia.

"Better. Thank you." She responds.

"Fiona.. are we staying here or leaving?" I ask her.

"I'll do either actually, I think we need to go back to the cornucopia and lower the tribute population." She suggests.

"No!" Grayson interrupts. "That is suicide at this point. Erin and Cy joined Colton and Gloria so it's a career pack... Not including you guys of course. But I do have a plan to reclaim the cornucopia." he says planting a smirk on his face.

I don't like the evil smirk he is giving us. His plan must be so dangerous, for a District 3 tribute. I'm not starting to regret choosing them as an ally.

"Do we have string?" Grayson asks.

"Yes." Nia says. "It's barely visible and can only be seen when light is applied onto it."

"Excellent."

Grayson starts drawing out a map of the arena and he starts drawling the plan in the cornucopia section. He instructs each of us where to go when instructed. After a while until we all comprehend what were doing, we set off back to the cornucopia to face the career pack.


	5. The Plan

The sun arises the next morning. Our plan is already in action.

"Okay so listen everybody." Grayson begins to say. "Fiona and Ryker distract the group while Nia and I set up the trip wire around the perimeter of the cornucopia. We have the explosives here."

He unfolds his hands and reveals three small bottles.

"But there so tiny!" Fiona says.

"Precisely. Looks may be deceiving." Grayson says with a smile. "This bad baby alone can kill 300 people all in one spot. Designed by the capitol of course, it can destroy anything but the arena force field."

"Where will you be putting that? How will you guys escape? How will we escape?" I start to question.

"Shh. He knows what he's doing Ryker. Relax." Nia pauses. "Let's start."

The thin trip wire is spread between Nia and Grayson. Then they unravel it and run to the cornucopia. Fiona and I load our weapons and head out. The moment of truth as arisen.

Once we reach the mud beach we quickly spot Erin and Colton. We glance and don't find Cy and Gloria though. Fiona quickly runs along the mud beach and screams.

"Come and get me dweebs!" she shouts.

"There! Fiona! Kill her!" Colton screams.

"No Ryker! Get him!" Erin says.

I quickly dive into the water and swim to the cornucopia. Colton dives in after me and Erin chases Fiona. I get my pack ready and reach for a knife. As I release my hand from the bag I climb to the cornucopia. Shifting quickly, I lunge my knife. It strikes water and misses him.

"Come on little punk! Throw another!" Colton interrogates.

"I will." I reply.

Releasing another knife, my back is forced forward from a humongous punch. I let out a huge scream for Fiona. Coming up from the water I see Colton and Cy attacking me. Fiona points her arrow at Cy and skims his ear. She loads another arrow and cuts Cy's ear clean off. Blood pours into the water and he quickly scrambles to find his ear. Colton is forcing his body upon mine to drown me, like what he did to me at the bloodbath. Fighting for air I swim down deeper. Letting his body fall down with me I quickly find another way to the surface. Paddling as fast as I can I reach the surface and get a quick gasp of air. Colton is still struggling to get to surface, and I try to escape while I can. Fiona and Erin are on the mud beach fighting. Tackling one another Fiona tries to reach for her arrow to plunge it into Erin. Erin gets her trident and lays it across Fiona's neck. I sprint over and force all my body weight on her tackling her to the ground.

"Shoot her! Shoot her!" I scream at Fiona.

She stumbles up and loads an arrow. Before she shoots a explosion fills my ears. We all glance up in the sky. The sky is filled with smoke from the bomb Nia and Grayson planted. Then a cannon is quickly fired after it. Fiona puts her arrow back into her pack and runs over to the explosion.

"Grayson! Nia!" She shouts with tears.

I get up from Erin and she sprints into the swamp. I jog over to the explosion keeping myself aware of my surroundings. Moans and cries are all you can hear. It's like a disc stuck on replay. I can already tell one of these cries belongs to Nia. Rushing over Cy is over top of her with his missing ear. His knife pointed at her neck and his eyes filled with anger.

"Come closer and I'll stick the knife in her." He says.

"Oh my god! Grayson!" Fiona shouts.

Grayson lays on the ground moaning. I pick out a knife and throw it into Cy's ribs so quickly, he falls.

"His leg! Where is his leg?" Fiona shouts. "Oh my god, Oh my freaking god! Oh my fucking god."

Another dead body lays next to Grayson and it is Colton. His eyes are pulled from his sockets, his arms scattered in the swamp water, his legs torn and scratched up from knee to ankle.

"Get the med kit now! Move! Move! Move!" I shout at Nia.

Nia gets up pushing Cy's body off of her. He is still alive but suffering greatly. I don't decide to end it all for him, letting him suffer seems the best choice in this situation. I kneel down to Grayson. His eyes slowly open and he lifts his finger.

"Lo-Lo-Lo" He says.

His finger points behind me. There in the trees lie Gloria and Erin watching over.

"Lift his body. We gotta go." I say.


	6. Realizing the Invisible

Fiona and I carry Grayson's body through the swamp. More explosions fill our ears, and Nia can't stand it. Nia holds Grayson's legs at her arms and we carry the rest of his body. Blood pours on my arms, and Fiona is holding back her vomit. Gloria and Erin fled the area thinking bombs are planted around the cornucopia.

"Grayson you idiot! Why did you stand at the bomb!" I shout.

"H-H-He" He starts to say.

"Oh shut it." Fiona silences both of us.

He is losing to much blood, he can die at any moment. We aren't going anywhere fast due to us slowly carrying him. The bombs eventually die down. Since Cy and Colton are dead that means nine tributes all together are dead. Leaving fifth teen left.

"Come on! Come on! Drop him here!" I scream. "Pass me the med kit... and his foot."

"Do you know what your doing?" Fiona asks.

"No." I reply. "I'm the best he has though."

Taking the needle I start to shake. Uncontrollable of my actions I drop the needle. Grayson starts to cough of pools of blood in a rhythmical pattern. Nia faces in the other direction unable to look at Grayson in his suffering state. Fiona hunts the birds and squirrels that climb the trees while she waits for the ending result. It seems like we all know how this will end. Then right before I try to give up, Grayson speaks some clear words.

"Pa-Pa-Please S-stich me u-up." Grayson stutters. "Le-Left o-o-over right. B-Be-Be-fore I lose a-all my blood."

I take the needle and thread and grab his leg. Even if I did stich him up, his leg wouldn't be able to move. He is going to die at this moment and there is nothing we may do.

"I'm sorry Grayson. But.." I start to say.

"Don't even!" Nia snaps. "I thought you knew how to save him! I thought you knew!"

"Even if I did, the leg wouldn't be moveable and the blood loose is already killing him!" I shout.

Then as Nia and I bicker back and forth Fiona takes a try at fixing his leg. We need to eventually move because we are still to close to the cornucopia.

"..What are you going to do? Kill me next?" Nia says with a terrified voice. "He is a human being! You can't just give up on him! I bet your use to that being in a academy! Having a choice to do something, or not to do something! You think I wanted to grow up and be a stupid technology specialist? I wanted to be something else but being from District 3 I don't have so much of a choice, neither did Grayson! You don't understand.. you piece of garbage!"

"I may not be a technology specialist, but at least I don't always make people feel sorry for me! I am who I am due to the society we live in. A thousand people would probably complain with you but we can't under our circumstances. So suck it up for once and shut up!" I snap.

A silence spreads after our bickering. I glance over at Fiona with a unsure look on her face.

"He is dead." She says sorrowing. "He is freaking dead."

Fiona glides her hands on his face and shuts his eye lids. A cannon eventually follows his death.

More silence grows. Nia runs over to me and I open my arms to comfort her. We share a warm hug and she starts to shed tears. Fiona stares at the dead Grayson, with sympathy and compassion. I never seen this side of her before, we've been friends for ever... I never knew she was anything but deadly. This really snapped Fiona and I back to reality that this is a game where people die. This is a game where people starve. This is a game where people get killed. We stay this way for a while until sounds of twigs and branches snapping come towards us.

"I'm sorry." A unfamiliar voice says in the distance. "It's a damn shame."

"What the-" Fiona mutters and loads an arrow and points it in the direction of the noise.

"I think you need me as an ally more than I need you as one." The unfamiliar person whispered.

I couldn't see who it was but I knew it was a girl by the voice. Her body was covered by the leaves so I couldn't get a glimpse of her. Fiona shoots and arrow and the girl ducks.

"I come in peace." She replies.

I put my hand in front of Fiona's bow signaling her to stop. The tribute steps forward and quickly I recognize who it is.


	7. Purple Blood

Fiona slides my hand away and releases another arrow. The girl dives, then manages to make her self to me.

"Remember me? Ryker?" Samantha said.

"Samantha. How could I forget? The interrogator." I say. "Didn't believe any of the crap you said to me in training. How did people deal with you in twelve?"

"Just fine actually. Coal mining wasn't for me.." She says. "But I come with news from the other alliances. I've been skipping around and there planning to take you guys out."

Nia gives me a look, I can see the danger in her eyes. The words fill her with fear of a nearby death, and the fear that it will be herself.

"Why should we believe you? I'm still debating if I should kill you or not!" Fiona forces the words out.

I see her getting her grip on a sliver arrow, and loading it onto her bow secretly.

"Eh, I'm here to help you guys.." She says confidently

"More like start drama." Nia adds.

Fiona loads her bow and points it at Samantha.

"Go ahead." Samantha allows. "What would your mother say?"

She releases the arrow into Samantha's right foot. It pierces through and she pleads for help.

"My mother would be proud." Fiona screams.

"Idiots." Samantha screams facing in the direction behind her.

I quickly look up and get a grip on my knives. Then the swamp trees stay silent, unshaken, like the breeze has stop. Fiona loads another arrow and Nia runs behind us for protection. Fiona shoots an arrow into the trees hoping to strike something. The tussles of leaves and branches being hit by the arrow don't reveal any unusual visitor. Then a spider appears. It has a big sack which is covered in black. In the middle of it lies a orange dot, and red angry eyes. It's size is about 4 feet tall. It opens up it's jaw and out comes cob webs. I release a knife into the spider's once opened mouth. The spider tumbles over releasing purple blood bursting out.

"Better run sweatheart." The final words escape Samantha's mouth.

Then a cannon is fired for Samantha's death. Outcome a million 4 feet tall spiders raise out from the trees. Fiona points her arrows at each, meeting her mark everytime. Instead of fighting I sprint with Nia. Fiona eventually follows. The spiders run twice as fast as we do, and are unable to out run. Our only option is to fight. I turn and release another knife into a spiders egg sack. The purple blood spurts out onto three other spiders making it difficult for them to see. It is like the dog mutts we encountered the first day, but faster, smarter, and more coordinate. Our second day in the arena and we are about to die from some spiders. Ironic. As Fiona and I keep sprinting Nia finds a tree and quickly climbs it.

"No! Don't climb! There spiders, they will follow!" I scream.

She ignores my warning and doesn't stop. The mob keeps following us until about two of them follow Nia. I throw a knife over to them and it misses. Nia quickly realizes her mistake and dives off the tree losing her balance.

"We gotta go back for her!" I shout.

"Forget her. We got to go!" Fiona replies.

Fiona sprints and I go back for Nia. Scooping her up, I dive into the bushes hoping not to be seen. The mob follows Fiona and Nia and I stay hidden until they all leave. I look over at her arm which is swelling more than ever. Puss is squirting out and the area around it is completely black. Those spiders were poisonous. I quickly rip my sleeve from my uniform and tie it around her wound. Quickly we run behind us hoping to run into no tributes, or mutts. Leaving Fiona alone against a million spiders doesn't seem like such a good idea. Leaving her, to save another tribute is not something a career would do. Fiona could be eaten alive by the spiders, or run into a tribute who might be stalking nearby. Either way, whatever the outcome is... It is my fault. I just picked another person's fate, but not knowing how the fate will conclude.


End file.
